I Should Have Saved You
by TheJohnlockedWinchester
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong how will Gabriel survive the consequences? Slight Songfic towards the end - A Fine Frenzy's Almost Lover. Sabriel and Destiel. Feels, and fluff. One-shot


**I Should Have Saved You**

Gabriel was bored again. He had been sitting at Heaven's conference table for over two hours listening to Castiel talk. He was getting incredibly antsy. He was in the midst of devising a brilliant trick for Castiel – How would he like it when Dean woke up as a girl? – when he felt it. There was a sharp pull in his chest followed immediately by a feeling of foreboding. Humans liked to call it "someone walking on your grave." A rather odd saying considering that you wouldn't actually be able to feel someone walking on your grave. Angels knew the feeling was something else entirely, and a jolt of fear cause Gabriel to leap to his feet. He regained his casual mask in seconds. "Sorry to interrupt you bro, but it would seem that I have a date with destiny." Castiel opened his mouth to argue but Gabriel was already gone in a flutter of wings.

Gabriel reappeared in a clearing that he had been drawn to by the tugging feeling. As he landed the sharp tugging began to vanish. He saw Dean's familiar '67 Impala sitting off to one side. The door was open and the engine was still running, as if the driver had escaped in a hurry. The radio was blasting and Gabriel changed the station. Dean's music was played so often it was starting to drive him crazy. He heard a noise behind him and turned quickly. Dean was standing a few feet behind him, and he was soaked in blood. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel stared at him in horror. "I'll call Cas." Dean shook his head. "This isn't my blood Gabe." As Gabriel stepped closer to Dean he could see tears in the corner of Dean's eyes, threatening to overflow. "I'm sorry. It happened so fast I couldn't do anything." Gabriel walked around to the other side of the Impala hesitantly and what he saw made me want to vomit. He crouched down beside the younger Winchester and checked for a pulse. There wasn't a single beat. Not even the slightest hint that the young man who had fought his hardest against fate was still there. Gabriel closed his eyes. The tugging sensation had died at the exact same moment that his soulmate had. He smoothed Sam's hair back with gentle hands. Dean stepped away from Gabriel disappearing into the shadows with Castiel only moments later. Gabriel moved so that he was holding Sam's broken body as tears started to fillhis eyes. He barely noticed the car radio playing in the background.

**Your fingertips across my skin**

**The palm trees swaying in the wind**

**Images**

**You sang me Spanish lullabies**

**The sweetest sadness in your eyes**

**Clever trick**

_Sam smiled at him from where he stood in the surf. "Come on Gabe the water feels amazing!" Gabriel had smiled back. "Sammy I said-" He didn't get to finash as Sam walked up and hauled Gabriel easily over his shoulder, carrying him into the waves. "I know what you said. I'm disinclined to aquiesce to your request." Gabriel groaned. "I should never have let you watch that movie." Sam laughed. "It was great! I especially loved all the parts that involved swimming in the ocean!" With that he fell forwards into the water, taking Gabriel in with him. They had both ended up giggling like children when the emerged from the water._

**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
**

Gabriel clung to Sam. They had always tried for happiness. They would go to great lengths to cheer each other up when one of them was having a bad day. Now Sam was gone. He hadn't even had time to cry out Gabriel's name. Gabriel hung his head as tears dripped on Sam's shirt, mixing with the blood from the deep gashes in Sam's chest. The tears mixed with the blood, diluting it from the dark blossom's spread across his lover's front.

**So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
**

Gabriel turned away from Sam slightly, his mind racing. Maybe he could bring Sam back. If there was any chance he had he knew he had to take it. As he turned towards Sam's body he smiled sadly. "I'll bring you back. I promise." He started out of the clearing disappearing into the woods as the rain began to fall. His first goal was to scour heaven to see if Sam was there. The next goal – Scour hell and destroy every goddamn demon that got in his way.

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
**

_Gabriel pulled Sam down a street in France. They could hear music playing and Gabriel pulled Sam close. "Come on let's dance." Sam seemed hesitant as Gabriel hauled him into the square. "Gabriel I can't dance." Gabriel laughed "Yes you can, I've been teaching you." Sam smiled at him and they began to spin around in a leisurely waltz. They were so caught up in each other's eyes that they failed to notice the song ending. It only felt natural that as they stopped moving Sam lean down and kiss him. "Thank you." Gabriel looked at him. "For what?" Sam smiled and released Gabriel. "Everything."_

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
**

Gabriel stood off to one side looking around the field. Sam was gone. He was Gabriel's soulmate – the only real love he could have in all of existence. Gabriel was furious. It had been his failing, his fault. He was the reason that Sammy was gone. He should have protected Sam. He should have been there. Apologizing now, wouldn't do anything for the dead hero. Yes he was a hero, no matter what he said. Sam Winchester was a hero, he had always been a hero, and he always would be a hero. Yet it hurt to know that Sam's time and tale had been cut short as the result of one angel who should have been paying more attention.

**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?  
**

Gabriel had spent the past seven months trying to get Sam back, but to no avail. He couldn't find Sam's spirit anywhere, and he knew he was going to give up. He couldn't get Sam out. Sam was trapped in a veritable stronghold. He closed his eyes tightly, tears squeezing out of the corners. "I'm so sorry Sammy." He lowered his head onto his hands and began to weep quietly. He didn't hear the rustle of feathers behind him but he didn't look up. He was too busy saying his internal goodbyes.

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

He felt the hand starting to massage his shoulder. "Not right now Cas." The hands didn't stop their gentle movement. He sat up straight and spun his chair around, ready to give Castiel hell. Instead his view was completely obscured by Sam Winchester. He stood up hesitantly and reached out poking Sam's chest. Sam laughed. "I'm real. I swear to you." Gabriel's golden-whiskey eyes met Sam's brown and his face lit up as he embraced Sam. "Don't ever do that again." Sam smiled as Gabriel stretched up, holding him tightly, and crying into Sam's shirt. "I don't plan to."


End file.
